The Study of Humanus
by aniloverji12
Summary: Humanus- noun. - Any creature that falls under the genome Homine. Discovered within the last century, these 'Hybrids' as they are labeled for their humanlike body crossed with animalike characteristics and behaviors are as varied as countries of the world. There is much research being done on them and it is unsure whether they are able to procreate with human beings.
1. Chapter 1

Subhuman….Slave…..science experiment…..and worst of all…pet

* * *

Case Subject #18675

Name: Lovino Vargas  
Specie: felis homine  
Caught: March 17  
Littermates: Feliciano Vargas

* * *

March 17, Rome, Italia….

A crowd had formed on the Scalinata di Trinita dei Monti (Spanish steps). Animal control was called but had yet to arrive. Flowing whispers attracted the attention of tourists and the crowd swelled in size.

"Poor thing….looks like it's gone insane…did someone call animal control yet?...Who let a mutt into the city….it should be put down…disgusting creatures…." At the heart at the attention sat a poor brown Italian kitty…..

The kitty was named Lovino. Colorless, tattered rags draped over his emaciated body as he shivered in fear, his eyes warily watching the crowd. Suddenly, his demeanor changed from fearful to anger (at himself, at the world I do not know). Crying out in pain and frustration, he clawed and tore at the cat-like ears on top of his head," It isn't fair dammit! I'm not f**king trash for you to step on!" he angrily yelled out to the crowd. "Is it cause of these ears!? I'm no different from you jerks! It's these goddamn ears…"

As blood flowed freely down his face, crimson hands moved away from his bloodied scalp and rubbed at his tearful eyes, adding daunting red circles around his optics. Lovino's face became caked with blood,but his hazel gaze stood out, speaking of immeasurable pain and loneliness.

Looking up, Lovino managed to smile sadly at the remorseless crowd that surrounded him. As the red liquid gathered in the corner of his mouth, Lovino spat at the mob around him. Although the blood fell harmless on the gray pavement, he still grinned in pleasure as he saw them draw back; the fear showing in their eyes.

The crowd suddenly parted when Feliciano with a cry ran toward his beloved fratello. He collapsed onto his knees in front of Lovino as his magenta ears laid back in fear and worry. Lovino's blood soaking the boy's worn yellow shirt, Feliciano sobbed, trying to stop the bloodflow. The smaller Italian whined a sad sorrowful sound and hugged his brother close," fratello... " Lovino in return showed a small smile as he tried to comfort his fratellino, their tails intertwined and heads bent over as they tried to find solace in each other.

Animal Control soon arrived on the scene. Jumping out of the feared blue van, the bulky men in navy uniforms carried threatening green nets. With lumbering steps, they approached the pair of 'animals' cautiously. One reached out with a glove and tried to grab the smaller of the two 'cats', but he drew his hand back as Lovino hissed and swiped a clawed hand at him. Drawing his brother closer, Lovino failed to notice the two other men approaching from behind. The other animal control officers grabbed Lovino and pinning his arms down as another placed a net over the whimpering Feliciano.

" F**king bastards! Don't touch him!" One officer who had brought over the metal cages, smiled at Lovino's foul mouth," Look'e here boys. It appears we've'a caught quite the sailor mouth stray." Lovino hissed at the insult as he was shoved roughly into a cage, his blood staining the cold metal a harsh red. In the cage next to his, Feliciano started to cry.

The two were loaded onto the back of the van and the doors were slammed with a loud thud, similar to the sound of a gavel finalizing a punishment. With their attraction gone, the apathetic onlookers dispersed and continued with their day. Lovino's faded bloodstains on the concrete the only evidence of the incident ever occurring.

As the van sped away, a business card slipped out of its windows and fluttered down onto the pavement. The loopy cursive spelled out the words "International Center for Humanus Testing and Matching"

* * *

Personality: Sour, Resentful, Logical, Mistrustful of all, fiery temperament

Notes: His brother seems to be the only calming factor for him. As Twin Humanus' he and his brother requires more research. He has a preference for tomatoes… Appears to be threatening but is physically quite submissive. His mating tendencies are unknown and require more testing…..

Guidelines: to be under constant surveillance, likely to try and escape. Do not feed him German food. And avoid physical contact unless for research purposes.

Net Worth: unknown (likey worth more as a pair with Case subject #18676)

* * *

Note: Humanus are a mix of human and animals... they are human-sized and appear as such except for the animal ears and tail.. The reason that sets them apart is also their animistic behavior and habits.

* * *

**What did I just write? Q.Q I'm srry Lovino... I don't mean to constantly almost kill you...**

**Comments and Reviews are beloved!**

**PLEASE COMMENT!~ or I might kill Lovino...just saying~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pet….what a sickening label. It marks us as animals, creatures that are submissive and in return are provided for. They hide behind the pretense of caring and empathizing with us, but when we toe the line, the so called 'activists' and 'animal-lovers' do not hesitate to put us back in our place._

Fear is what it is, not affection or empathy; they control and 'love' us out of fear….

* * *

_Case Subject #18676_

Name: Feliciano Vargas

Specie: Felis Homine

Caught: March 15

Littermates: Lovino Vargas

* * *

__

Making the best of his situation, Feliciano had done his best to acquire the trust of the nurses and caretakers. He purred, meowed, and sweet-talked his way to their hearts and convinced them to allow him to freely roam the facilities. As he wandered the whitewashed hallways, the first thing he decided to do was to go check up on Lovino. He pushed the door to Lovino's 'room' open and found his older brother sitting on his cot, plotting ways of escaping.

"Air ducts….No too obvious…..maybe I can drug a guard….where the hell am I going to get drugs?!..." Lovino's musings were interrupted as Feliciano's eagerly jumped on of him and hugged him close," Vee~. Fratello, I missed you." Surprised by the sudden attack, Lovino hissed and pushed his brother off onto the floor," Dammit Feli don't scare me like that!" Lovino quickly regretted his harsh tone as he saw tears forming in Feliciano's brown eyes. Tearful wiping his own tears away, Feliciano whimpered sadly, " Didn't you miss me too?" Lovino replied, sitting down next to Feli and hugging him close,"Si, I missed you Fratellino."

Happily returning the embrace, Feliciano breathed a sigh of contentment, his tail swishing back and forth," Vee~. So what'a have you been up to, fratello?" Lovino turned his back to the security camera and whispered in a low tone," Thinking of ways to get out of here, idiota. Didn't you hear what they were going to do to us? Testing…research….I don't like it. "

He sighed and continued to talk, mostly rants about the facilities ranging from the lack of pretty nurses to the sh*tty care that he's received. Feliciano nodded understandingly and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as the metal door slid open and a doctor entered, flanked by two musclemen. "Oh good. They're both here. Alright boys, catch them and crate them. And for the love of god, be careful with them. The buyers want them damage free."

Fearing the worse, Lovino took ahold of Feli's hand and with a shaky voice he yelled at them," What the hell is going on you bastard?!" The doctor grinned in a pleasant manner and spoke, amusement laced in his voice," Why, My foul mouthed specimen~. You and your brother are being sold to two nice buyers who will provide for a comfortable life for both of you." As dumb and dumber, so Lovino decided to call the musclemen, cornered the cats, towering over them. Two crates entered through the open door. One crate labeled 'to Madrid, Spain' one labeled 'to Vienna, Austria'.

Feli's eyes widened in fear as he hid behind Lovino's growling frame. No! They couldn't separate him and fratello! Who would take care of him? What would he do without his twin? Lovino voiced his brother's thoughts and snarled," No! You jerks are not going to separate us. If Feli's going, I'm going with him." The doctor laughed as Lovino was grabbed and netted by one muscleman. Feliciano cryed out as his brother's warmth was snatched from him. Struggling and yelling out in frustration, Lovino watched helplessly as his little brother was also netted.

The doctor smirked as he spoke not a drop of mercy in his voice," Unfortunately, it's not up to you #18675, it's up to the buyers." As both felines were shoved into their crates, Lovino yowled and managed to jump out.

Bounding over to Feliciano's box, he lunged in and embraced his brother close, glaring out at the people in the room," We're a pair, dammit! I'm not leaving him." Feliciano nodded in agreement as he nuzzled into Lovino's shoulder, his tearful gaze pleading for the humans to reconsider the sale.

The musclemen simply blinked away the sorrowful gaze, afterall orders were orders, and reached into the crate. Grabbing Lovino's tail, one of the men pulled him out, ignorant to his deafening cries of pain. Feliciano yelped and reached out a hand to take him brother back, but the lid was shut with a bang and he was unable to see his beloved fratello. Shrieking, Feli pounded on top of the crate, begging to be let out.

His only response was a bang noise on the side of the box and a "shut up!"…

Jostled and tossed in the tiny wooden box, Feliciano could hear the rumbling of the trucks and understood he was being loaded. As he was lifted into the cargo hold, he could faintly hear crying and cursing. Hopeful, he leaned closer to an air hole in the wooden frame and quietly asked," Fratello? Is that you?"

A yelp and cry of joy was his reply as the other box thumped closer," Feli?" Straining closer to the sound, Feliciano whimpered back," I thought they took you away." Lovino harrumphed and replied," Looks like they're taking us out of Italy together." He then added in a small voice," They're going to separate us at the border ."

Feliciano smiled softly and reassured his brother in a gentle tone," At least we're together now, right?" Lovino sighed," Si…" Silence fell upon the two as the truck rumbled and started to move. The vibrations shook the cargo hold, filling the quiet aura.

As the truck drove on Feliciano suddenly asked a question," Do you miss them, Lovino?... Our owners."

Lovino answered, with an edge in his voice," No… I don't miss him at all."

* * *

__

Personality: Caring, Cheerful, Kind, Affectionate, Emotional, Gullible

Notes: He is close with his littermate, Lovino. Very affectionate to the staff and easily befriended. Physically weak and emotionally easily swayed, he is a prime candidate for domestication. As a twin Humanus, he requires more research (possibly in a familial setting). Mating patterns still unknown.

Guidelines: Allowed to roam free but should be collared. Kept well-fed with Italian food. Should avoid contact will other humanus as he is easily frightened. Avoid, being physically forcefull, will easily comply with order anyways.

Net Worth: Unknown ( But fairly valuable, price at the discretion of the buyer)  


* * *

__

_On top of a mahogany brown desk, two folders laid one on top of each other. Papers jutting out at the corners, they looked relatively new. Elegant fingers rustled through the innards of the tan folders, skimming over the information. As the hands carelessly displaced the folders to a corner of the desk, a phone rang._

The same delicate fingers answered the ringing cell and a low hum of voices sounded. Deals flew back and forth through the invisible communication line and an agreement was reached as one of the voices chuckled. Picking up the displaced folders, one of the hands ruffled through them one last time as the other picked up a large red pen and scrawled the words 'paid for' on the top page.

One of the folders labeled #18676 was strewn carelessly into a box. The bold lettering on it, reading," Sold for Domestic Purposes." Meanwhile, the other labeled #18675 was tossed into another box,"Sold for Research Purposes." 

* * *

Teehee what do you think is going to happen next?~~

Please REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

To Wiegenlied ^^

So Humanus are basically a different species from Humans, so no they're not humans who have been turned into hybrids.

And Lovino was bleeding because he tried to tear his cat ears out and ends up ripping them.

And it's fine~ ^^ I like it when people ask questions

**ALSO NOTE!~~ Lovino and Feliciano are physically big as a human teen, the only thing different about their appearance are their animal ears an tails**

* * *

**Due to the reoccurring protests about the status of Humanus within each nation, international legislation has been drawn up in response to the overwhelming anger at the subhuman creatures.**

**Enactment. Part II (Reserved) added December 6, 1990, P.L.1339, No.290, effective immediately.**

**§ 901. Humanus Legislation**

**-All humanus must be tagged and collared in order to roam the urbanized areas. An uncollared humanus will be taken by national specified officers and will be cared for by the government.**

**- Trade and commerce of Humanus is legal and is to be monitored by the CHT officials (Center for Humanus Transactions)...**

* * *

As they reached the landlocked border of Italy, the pitter patter of raindrops provided a soothing tone to the otherwise nervous duo. The truck finally crawled to a stop and Lovino could hear the mutterings of the driver as he spoke in Italian to customs.

After what seemed to be a longwinded argument, the door to the cargohold was slammed open and two pairs of footsteps could be heard echoing, walking closer. Lovino peeked through a small air hole and spotted the two figures and what appearing to be papers being traded between them. The taller of the two figures asked with authority in his voice, "So which one is going where?" Lovino assumed he was a customs officer.

The other figure spoke as he approached closer, squinting at the labels on the sides of Feli's crate," Well, this one is going to Vienna…." Lovino unconscious backed away as the man approached his box," And this one is headed to Madrid." The customs officer, looked back between the two crates and nodded.

Taking out a stamp, he stamped both papers with the custom's seal and handed it back to the other man. "Everything looks to be in order. And you are certain they will not be returning?" The other man grinned as he confidently replying," Yes, I highly doubt they will be able to come back. Afterall, they were strays; they have nothing to return to."

Feliciano sobbing at the man's cruel words and Lovino's temper flared up as he furiously thought, 'how dare they talk about us that way!' He hissed loudly at the men, but they appeared to be deaf to either humanuses. They wordlessly glided out of the cargo-hold and then reentered, this time with other strange people. Feliciano whispered in a hush tone to Lovino," Fratello, I think they're going to separate us now.."

Lovino growled in his throat as the strange people approached and lifted his brother's crate. But his anger was cut short as his own box was lifted and he was carried out into the bright sunlight. Blinking the dancing dots in his eyes away, Lovino again peered through an air hole to look at his surroundings.

He could see his fratello's crate being carried into a truck as he felt himself being hoisted into another truck. Lovino closed his eyes and quickly sent up a prayer, hoping this wasn't the last time he'd see his idiotic, stupid, caring fratellino. He lifted his eyes and restrained himself from yelling out, to not give the bastards the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

The trucks revved their engines and slowly started to drive in opposite direction, out of Italy,as Feliciano felt a pain rising his chest. The fear of leaving his homeland and his only family behind had just hit him, hard. Feli let out a shaky sob, smiling. He was hopeful. He knew this wouldn't be the last time they would be together; the world wouldn't be that cruel.

The rumbling of the truck and rattling of the engine was Lovino's lullaby as he slept on. As the truck pulled to a stop and he was jostled awake, Lovino rubbed his eyes and sat up. He frowned as he heard more people approaching to unload him. They picked him up roughly and he was tossed around in his box. Angrily, Lovino yelled out at the clumsy bastards," The h*ll! There's a person in here, you jerks! Be more careful."

He felt the thump of being put down and the creaking of the wood as the top was shoved off. Glaring upward, his gaze met emerald eyes and a chubby face," Papa! It's a kitty!" The child who was looking down at Lovino broke into a grin as he was picked up by tan hands," Si, hijo. It's the kitty papa bought for you remember." The child giggled as he waved at the glowering Lovino from his father's arms.

The man with tan hands spoke to the child, setting the little one down," Now Antonio, go help tu madre with the chores. Your kitty needs to be settled." Antonio's face scrunched into a pout, he wanted to be friends with his kitty now. Seeing his expression, the older man consoled the child,," You can play with him later." Antonio then ran off excited as his face returned to his bright expression. He finally had his own kittycat.

Lovino watched the boy run off with a curious gaze. It's been awhile since he's been in contact with a human child. Most of the time, the human mothers would pull their children away as they yelled at him for being a danger to their neighborhood. Which wasn't true dammit! He might have been unapproachable and rude, but even he knew better than to hurt a child.

He was pulled back to his surroundings as a green collar was clipped onto his neck and a leash was firmly hooked onto it. Lovino hissed at the strange man, and the man frowned in return. Pulling Lovino out of his crate, he started to walk to the large Spanish styled mansion, leash in his hand. The man scratched his head and Lovino could hear his mutterings," He certainly fits the description, but I thought they said he was friendly and well-mannered…."

* * *

Feliciano had been busy listening to his own thoughts when he realized he was no longer moving. His crate was then picked up and unloaded, harsh German words accompanying the actions. As the top was popped off by a crowbar, Feliciano looked up to see a stoic blonde German. Cowering in the crate, he shut his eyes and started to cry, begging for mercy. The German looked confused and he called out to another man, this one with glasses, purple eyes and brown hair," Ist das der Probe? (Is this the specimen?)"

The man with purple eyes replied as he shuffled through some papers," Ja, that should be him." The blonde man sighed and reached out into the crate. Clipping a tag onto Feli's soft brown ears, he then picked the small cat up by his shirt.

Feliciano had, by this time, died down his crying to soft sobs. Softening his gaze, the blonde man spoke in heavily accented English, careful to keep his tone firm but gentle," I'am Ludwig, and you vill address me as Captain. Come letz us get you in your cage…." He looked over at the purple eyed man's papers for an ID ,"…. # 18676."

Feliciano nodded, swallowing back his tears, and allowed himself to be carried into the stone building in front of him. Feli glanced at the words on the golden plaque on the side of the building as he huddled closer to the warm german," Austrian Zentrum für Humanus Forschung (Austrian center for Humanus Research." Maybe this place wouldn't be as scary as he thought. And his eyes brightened as he heard the murmur of voices. ' It couldn't that scary if people are here,' Feli thought as he smiled.

* * *

_The office had closed for the night, and the janitor was currently making his rounds. The bald man mopped the floors and swept the dust off the shelves. He sighed as he glanced at the messy desk and the boxes on top of them._

_Wandering over, he started to stack all the boxes on different shelves. But in his clumsiness, he managed to knock over several boxes. The man, panicking, scrambled to put the folders back in their proper folder. In his haste, he threw folder # 18675 into box "Sold for Domestic Purposes "and folder # 18676 into "Sold for Research Purposes."_

_The flustered janitor quickly ran out of the room, muttering under his breath, having little idea of the fates he had mixed up._

* * *

_Review are loved! Please review!~~~~~~~~~~ ^^_

_I wonder how Feli is going be in a research lab. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino shook himself dry, trying his best to wring the water out of his tail. That jerk bastard had to give him a bath. And while Lovino had fought and scratched his way out of the tub with all his might, even he was no match when the older Spaniard had angrily tugged on his collar and ordered him to sit. Lovino had complied for his old housepet instincts kicked in, keeping him subdued for the remainder of bath time.

Flicking the last few droplets off his feline ears, Lovino strutted out of the bathroom proudly. But he was not prepared for the little ball of Spanish sunshine to suddenly tackle him down and squeeze him close. Lovino hissed and squirmed his way out of the child's embrace, eyes glaring at the smiling Antonio.

"Hola, gatito. Me llamo Antonio," the boy spoke as he reached out a hand to the angry kitty. Lovino only swiped a slightly clawed hand at the small out stretched fingers as he replied," I don't know what the f*uck you're saying."

Antonio drew his fingers back, his smile faltering abit," Oh okay, I guess I can speak in English too. Hi, kitty. My name is Antonio." Lovino paying little attention to Antonio, only nodded and walked away, thinking of ways to escape.

Antonio looked on sadly as he watched the feline walk away, but then he realized his new kitty needed a name. Toddling after the cat, Antonio called out to it with a smile," Romano! That's going to be your new name." Lovino spun on his feet and faced the child," What?"

Antonio replied, only this time he reached out to pet him, smiling excitedly as rambled on," Romano Tomato Carriedo. That's going to be your new name. And papa can have it engraved on your tag and we'll add your name to the family book and you can sleep in my bed…. Wait Romano Tomato is a long name; can I just call you Roma instead?"

Lovino stiffened as he felt himself being petted, he jumped away as he hissed at the small child. His tail puffed up in anxiety and anger. "Don't touch me, dammit!"

Surprised at the sudden movement, Antonio backed away, with a confused look. He didn't know what he had done wrong. Didn't kitties like being petted? His older brother's cat didn't mind when Antonio scratched it behind the ears. He called out to Lovino in a soft voice," Roma?" Lovino growled and bolted past the confused Antonio, jumping out an open window.

Glancing around nervously, Lovino decided to hide in his new family's large vegetable garden. He found refuge in an abandoned tool shed and swore to himself he'd find a way back to his brother as soon as possible.

When Antonio found himself alone in the room, no kitty to be found anywhere, he promptly bursted into tears and ran around the house calling for his new kitty," Roma! Roma! Donde estas?! (where are you?!)" When neither a hide nor hair could be found of his missing cat, he decided to take a siesta, hoping an idea to find his Roma would appear in his dreams.

* * *

Lovino tensed as he heard footsteps approaching his hiding place, he hoped it wasn't the man or that boy again. Unfortunately, the heavens weren't in his favor as a brown curly head of hair poked in through the doorway, accompanied by a," There you are Roma!" He groaned inwardly as he tried his best to back away from the small nuisance. Antonio frowned as he heard Lovino scrambling away from him in the dark shed.

Making this kitty his friend was going to be harder than he though.

Antonio returned frequently to Lovino's hiding spot in the shed, hoping to see his new kitty clearly at least once. But every time, he ended up returning to the house with a disappointed look and complained to his mother about his unruly kitty," He's not nice, mama. He doesn't even want to talk to me."

After a week of no results, Antonio consulted his best friend Francis on how he took care of his bunny. His friend smiled sympathetically and replied " You just need to convince him to like you. I got little Mathieu to like me when I started to feed him some maple syrup."

With his friend's advice in mind, Antonio begged his mother for some paella to give to "his little Roma". He was happily rewarded when his mother scooped up the delicious rice and bits in a little kitty bowl and handed it over to Antonio's unsteady hands.

Antonio focused all his concentration on holding the bowl straight as he walked out to the garden, he didn't want his kitty to miss out on any of the yummy food. In fact he was so focused, he didn't notice a tree branch laying on his path and tripped, falling face flat. As he looked up from the ground, his main concern was, not on the bruises on his face but, on the spilt bowl of paella which laid scattered all over green grass.

His face scrunched into a sad pout as he started to cry, the fat tears falling down his face and his sniffles filling the silence of the garden. Antonio was now almost certain he'd never be friends with his unfriendly cat.

Lovino, who was busy thinking of escape plans dammit, twitched his ears forward as he heard the sobs coming from outside the shed. Cautious of the sad noises, he curiously crept out and found himself looking down at a crying Antonio and a mess. As he saw the tears run down the tiny face, Lovino was suddenly reminded of how Feliciano used to cry. The mental image of his little brother softened his demeanor and Lovino let out a small smile. "What's wrong'a with you?" He asked with concern before adding," little bastard," to save his pride.

Antonio looked up at the question, his green eyes filling up with sadness and disappointment. He sniffled his nose again as he tried to speak," I'a…I wanted Roma to be my friend….and ..and I thought if you ate some paella, you would like me more and be nicer…but the paella fell and n'ow Roma's not going to be my friend."

Feeling a small stirring in his chest as he leaned down closer, Lovino examined the bruises on the boy's face. Suddenly in his mind, the boys green eyes, melted away to light brown one's and the boy's dark curly hair was replaced by soft auburn locks.

His brotherly instincts overtaking his wariness, Lovino kneeled down to coo over the inconsolable Antonio, speaking the same words he often told Feliciano," Look at you, idiota. You should be more careful…. Smettila di piangere (stop crying)… Sta andando tutto bene (It's going to be okay)." Lovino then proceeded to lick the small child's face, his tongue tending carefully to each bruise and cut.

Surprised at the sudden administrations, Antonio allowed himself to be comforted. He swung his arms around Lovino's neck and a smile reappeared on his face. Antonio hugged the big cat close, "Does this mean we're friends now?"

Pulled out of his dreamlike state, Lovino sputtered as he started to lean away," Wh-hat!? Hell N-" but before he could finish his protest, he noticed Antonio's smile started to fade away again. Relenting with a grumble, he instead said," Si, I'a guess…"  
To which Toni replied with joy as he tightly hugged the Italian cat," Yay!~ Roma's my new fr'wend!"

As he picked the small child in his arms, Lovino growled out," I don't remember agreeing to that name," and carried the boy back to the spanish mansion. Antonio let out a sigh of contentment as he burrowed himself into Lovino's warm neck. Tired from the day's adventure, he soon fell asleep. The paella long forgotten from his mind.

From that day on, a tentative symbiotic relationship was struck up. Lovino hesitated to call Antonio his 'friend', but was more than willing to grace the child with his presence. And nothing made the small Spaniard happier than when he was with the sometimes grumpy Roma.

* * *

On days when Lovino (now called Romano by his new family, after Antonio insisted it was Lovino's new name) felt particularly pleasant and felt that Toni wasn't quite as annoying, Lovino took to grooming his new charge. He would pull the boy into his lap and gently combing the soft brown curls, making the tussles of hair stayed neat and tidy.

Why you say? Because for goodness sake, it would have been a shame to his tasteful Italian genes if he let his new owner run around messy.

And sometimes, he would blush in embarrassment when Antonio's father would catch them like that. Lovino's head bending over Antonio's curly hair, his brown ears flicking back and forth in soft amusement as little Toni giggled, finding entertainment in playing with Lovino's soft tail on his lap.

When he was found in such a scenario, Lovino usually hissed at the intruder and only pulled Antonio closer, practically hiding the child from view behind his arms. And when that happened, Antonio would squirm his way out of the protective embrace to greet his father at the door. As Father and son talked, Lovino watched from a close distance, still mistrustful of all human adults.

He swore someday the tall bastard would snatch Antonio away and leave him behind.

Surprising, as time passed, it was Lovino who started to cling onto Antonio more as the young Spaniard started to discover the world.

Quite like the mother hen he was, Lovino was absolutely terrified when one day, he couldn't find little Toni for their usual siesta at 2(Lovino would usually curl up next to the sleeping boy, who was already on his bed). His fears were baseless as he looked out the window and found the boy wandering the narrow streets that bordered the mansion.

Sprinting outside in record time, Lovino picked up the boy by the scruff of his collar and pulled him away from the edge of the streets. He scolded Toni in a mix of Italian and English as he mumbled the most colorful words under his breath," What were you thinking, idiota! Che palle! What if you had gotten hurt?! Or some damn bastards came and kidnapped you?!"

Antonio simply smiled at him and reached up, tucking a red flower he had picked from a bush behind Romano's ear. "Bonito (pretty)! Esta como un tomate (It's like a tomato)!" Antonio then giggled at Lovino's flustered state as he jumped out of the cat's grip and ran back up the path to the mansion. Sighing as he followed dutifully, Lovino tried to settle the blush on his face.

If you think that this was bad, it was nothing compared to the anxiety Lovino felt when Antonio started school again.

* * *

_For a few days now, Lovino had felt the household was in a whirlwind of activity, more so than usual. He could see the mother human washing, buying office things, putting labels on notebooks, pencils and binders. He ignored her strange behavior and chalked it up to hormones._

Lovino was proven sorely wrong, when a few days afterwards, Mama Carriedo dressed the young Toni in his red uniform and handed him his guitar shaped backpack. Romano watched curiously as Toni gave his mother a peck on the cheek and ran towards him. As he was tightly hugged, Romano asked the boy," What is going on?" And Antonio smiled as he let go his cat and started to walk away," I'm going to school, silly Roma."

Now, Romano didn't understand what this 'school' was, he was a humanus how the hell was he suppose to know, but he did understand the words 'going' and 'to'. By this time, Antonio had walked out the doorway and Lovino started to panic. He ran toward the door, only to have it shut in his face by the tall bastard(papa Carriedo). He fumbled with the doorknob and ran out only to see an empty path, lacking a happy little tomato bastard.

Determined that the little boy will come back for him, Lovino placed himself on the front porch and sat down to wait.

So he waited….and waited. Ignoring the call for lunch from Mama Carriedo, he sat patiently watching the street in front.

A few hours inched by, although to Lovino it felt like years, and a sleek black car pulled onto the street.

Then, Lovino couldn't hide his grin when stubby legs poked out and a familiar call sounded," Roma!~~ "

His tail waving eagerly, Lovino waited for Antonio to come to him first, before jumping on top of the Spaniard and scolded him fiercely. He then nuzzled the boy out of worry and examined him for any wounds.

And Antonio responded by smiling, like he usually did, and reached his hand out to pet Roma behind the ears. "Did you miss me too Roma?"

Lovino flinched as he remembered his last moments with his brother

**_" Dammit Feli don't scare me like that!"_**

Feli whispering sadly, " Didn't you miss me too?"

Sitting down next to Feliciano and hugging him close, replying….

Lovino sighed as he shook the memory away," Si, I missed you…," he then added in a whisper,"..Fratellino."

Some thousands of miles away in Austria, Feliciano was also reminiscing...

* * *

**Woot~. That was too cute to write ^^ I 3 that Lovino is such a motherhen~ ^^.**

**Please Review. ^^... or the chibi gets it muwahahah~. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Come von Italy. Jou have to go to the laboratory."**

**" Now?"**

**"Ja, now! Ve are late as it is!"**

Feliciano whimpered as he was seized by the german scientist, "I don't want'a go to the lab Luddy!"

The german sighed in frustration as he lifted the flailing young Italian into his arms, "It's not a choice, jou dummkopf. Jou still haven't chosen a männchen(mate) and my superiors are starting to become angry with jou and me."

In response, Feliciano looked away from his only friend as he stopped struggling. Feliciano felt a sense of guilt putting the young scientist in such a position. Luddy had taken care of him since he arrived at the research center and tried his best to keep him happy.

While the other researchers had strode away remorselessly from his pleas of hunger, Luddy had been the one to bend down on one knee and looked Feliciano in the eyes asking what Feliciano wanted to eat that day. Luddy had been the one to denigrate his co-workers when they mocked the oblivious Italian humanus; his anger simmering below the tense posture as the pencil in his hand snapped in half. And Luddy was the one who stayed with Feliciano the first few nights, silently patting the trembling italian's back as he sobbed, fearful for his fratello.

_"But…signore. You don't understand. Fratello.." his voice was cut by a sob," fratello is a very sensitive person. What if he ends up with a mean owner!? Fratello wouldn't be able to survive abuse like that. He's too caring! I swear'a it! He has the biggest anima (heart) of anyone I'a know…." _

* * *

Although this was the one thing he could do in return for Ludwig, Feliciano didn't want to mate yet. He didn't know why, but he dreaded the constant introduction to new humanuses, both of female and male persuasion. And he certainly hated the constant surveillance of the supervisors as they waited eagerly for the humanuses to "get on with it." He wished Ludwig was there in the laboratory with him, but all personnels were evicted the room in order to encourage a "natural atmosphere."

He clenched his grip on Ludwig's neck as he steeled his mind for the unpleasant and degrading experience. Ludwig, noticing the deathlike grip, smiled softly and relaxed his stiff composure. He cleared his throat before he spoke gently," Bitte (please), Feliciano. I know jou don't like it. Neither do I. But it's vhat our superiors vant. So bitte geliebt (please, beloved) jou have to try." His clear, sky blue eyes bore into Feliciano murky, brown ones trying to convey to the frightened humanus how he also didn't enjoy these reproductive experiments. He turned his gaze away as Feliciano's gentle eyes lit up. "Really, Luddy?" Feliciano suddenly became hopeful at the German's gentle words... although he didn't understand why the pressure on his chest suddenly lightened at Ludwig's calming voice.

To be honest, Feliciano didn't understand a lot of things and most of those things involved Ludwig. Feliciano didn't know why he felt so relaxed in Ludwig's strong grip and he scratched his head in confusion of why his whole being seemed to brighten in Ludwig's presence. To Feliciano, every second of every minute he spent with his dear German was a treasured memory of their friendship. And now that Ludwig's words had pulled him out of his panic, he noticed the German was walking slowly at a jilted pace. It was if the German was the one being sent into the laboratory instead of the humanus cradled in his arms. Feliciano could tell below his frustrated exterior there was an underlying hint of fear.

Fear? Why was Luddy afraid? The italian reached up a hand to cup Ludwig's cheek in an unconscious gesture of comfort. "Luddy? Is something wrong?" Ludwig flinched at the sudden contact and then blushed, a shot of light pink streaking his cheeks, before his eyes turned cold and serious once more. He changed his direction, entering a side room and gently placing Feliciano on a cold table. Ludwig shook his head as Feliciano sensed his conflicting emotions. With a gentle hand, Feliciano softly stroked Ludwig's strong arm, doing the same gesture Ludwig often had done for him and his feline brown ears twitched forward, preparing to hear Ludwig's worries.

The German relaxed at the touch and sighed before raising a hand to rub his face in frustration. " Ja, something iz very wrong….. Italy, you have to pick a mate today or else… ," his voice faded away and returned with unconcealed worry marring his beautifully rough voice," Or else… Feliciano, listen carefully. " the humanus leaned in closer at the call of his name; Ludwig hardly ever called him by his real name, it was a bond of trust between them not used in the presence of others. The one tangible indication Feliciano had that the German also saw him as a friend… not a test-subject ….not an animal… a friend.

Nervous petting Feliciano's hand, Ludwig broke the terrifying news,"** They'zre going to euthanize you, Feliciano."His mouth spat out the word euthanize with hatred, oh how Ludwig detested that word, even more so now when it was placed so close to his beloved humanus's name.**

"The board held a meeting yesterday," he continued, his voice wavering as he saw Feliciano face turn ashen," the research center is having budget cuts… and they chose a list of humanuses to euthanize if they no longer provided to be useful to their research…. Your name was on that list. I had no say in it. It was my department, but I had no say in it." His hands tightly clenched as he angrily spat out the last words. All he could see was red as he remembered the disastrous board meeting.

* * *

_" All in agreement of the cuts, speak ja."_

_A chorus of monotone voices rose," Ja."_

_But amid the sea of grey responses, Ludwig's voice stood out like a beacon of light," Wait. Herr Director!"_

_" You wish to speak, Dr. Beilschmidt."_

_" Ja, you included in the cuts a…list of humanuses to be euthanized. I don't remember agreeing to this, Director," he spoke dropping the formal address of his superior._

_" Herr Beilschmidt, remember who are addressing." The director replied with annoyance laced in his carefree tone._

_Ludwig, hiding his anger behind formality, spoke again, " Ja, my mistake Herr Director."_

_The director, seemingly pleased with the subordinate behavior, decided to grace the young scientist with an honest answer," We didn't refer to you for the recommendations for the list because we had already gathered the information necessary from the research data…..Besides, it appeared as though you were growing attached to a unnecessary specimen and the specimen in question was too expensive to continue caring for. We couldn't afford you rejecting the list because you had grown fond of a humanus. I may remind you this is a laboratory not a shelter."_

_The conference room gasped at the accusation._

_Ludwig listened mutely, his anger boiled not at blatant accusation (he wouldn't lie, he did care for Feliciano) but at the condescending tone of the Director, his fists shook on the tabletop and he resisted the urge to throttle the wooden surface._

_His voice trembled with fury as he replied," Herr Director, all the specimen in our department are alive for a reason. We need them to thoroughly collect data. If you are dissatisfied with how I run my research, I suggest you start looking for another prominent scientist who achieved his doctorate degree in bio-chemistry at age 18."_

_Ludwig then abruptly stood up and glared at the Director." May I go and do my job now, Herr Director?" he asked, satire and threats deep in his tone. The director smirked and dismissed him with a nod,"Ja, Herr Beilschmidt. Meeting adjourne-." The director's command was cut off as Ludwig, strode out of his seat and angrily rushed out the luxurious oak doors of the meeting hall. A loud slam of the door conveyed Ludwig's anger to the room._

* * *

A sniffling sound interrupted his rage and he looks down to see Feliciano trembling in fear, tears glistening at the corners of the italian's large eyes. Feliciano looks up at him frightened…frightened of death? Or frightened of him?

His anger was shoved aside for the moment as he bent down to comfort the tearful humanus, his clear voice ringing past Feliciano's panic.

" Shh, don't cry, Feliciano. Mein herzchen (my darling) they won't hurt you. I versprechen (promise)."

A sob tore the air as Ludwig bent down to embrace the humanus gently, whispering,

" Ich schwöre, mein Leben darauf. (I swear my life on it.)"

A security camera whizzed as it zoomed onto Ludwig's face, confirming his identity. Both humanus and human had forgotten about the constant surveillance that monitored every corner of the facility, and now the heart-felt moment was captured on film. How….wonderful. The director smirked as he reviewed the tapes. Oh what juicy information this was. He knew the nature of the tape not only could very well disgrace Ludwig forever in the scientific circle, but also condemn him with social disgrace. Truthfully, the director was going to do neither. He picked up a simple manila folder, making sure it had the correct label "interspecieal relations." As he skimmed through the few papers, his eyes were drawn to #18676's folder. He treaded over to pick up the worn portfolio and skimmed through it's contents. And he smilied eerily at the statement "Littermates: Lovino Vargas."

He could already see his forecoming experiment playing out in his mind... And nothing helped science like more data? Right?

* * *

**Finally!~ Chapter 5 is up.**

**Hope you enjoyed it ...please Review ^^**

**I wonder what sinister plots the director has? ^^**

**I dare you guys to guess which character I portrayed him after.**


	6. Chapter 6

A knock sounded sharply, the noise reverberating within the luxurious office. And a muffled voice spoke behind the heavy oak doors. " Herr Director?"

" Come in, Dr. Beilschmidt."

Ludwig cautiously pushed the door open; he was unsure what to expect from his superior. As the door behind him shut with a click, he was faced to face with the Director who was grinning almost menacingly behind his imperial desk. Ludwig eyed the man warily as he stepped closer," You wished to see me Herr Director?" The man's grin became wider as his eyes scanned Ludwig in a predatory fashion," Ja, Dr. Beilschmidt. I have a proposition for you."

Surprised at the unforeseen words, Ludwig backed away.

"Oh my bad, Dr. Beilschmidt… Come take a seat and we can discuss this."

The director pointed to the leather seat in front of his throne; to Ludwig it might as well have been an electric chair. He focused his mind, reminding himself the director was not only unpredictable but dangerous. The german scientist slowly sat down in the chair and faced the director. "What is this proposition you have?" Ludwig asked cautiously.

The director relaxed as he fiddled with some loose files. He appeared very much like a hunter lazily playing with it's prey as he smiled down at Ludwig. " This proposition could be beneficial to both of us," he stated vaguely. Then swiveling his chair around to look out the window at the clear blue sky, he continued "How long has humanus #18676 been in our facilities?" Ludwig was surprised at the casually-said question.

"It must have been some years now, Herr Director."

"Enough time for you to become attached to him, no?"

Ludwig looked away, shaking his head as thoughts of Feliciano rose, his goofy grin overtaking Ludwig's thought process, " N-nein, I only take care of the specimen, Herr."

The director smirked as he pressed on," Come now, Herr Beilschmidt. Your colleagues have noticed how well you 'take care' of that humanus. There must be more than duty in your actions."

"If my colleagues would pay attention to the research rather than gossiping like fraus then we would have finished our research years ago." Ludwig spat back angrily, his fury still red hot from the director's actions at the meeting. And he was one sharp word away from attacking the director and snapping his puny body in half.

" Now, now Dr. Beilschmidt. No need to be angered at your colleagues, they're only human and that is beside the point. It is apparent to everyone that you hold some sort affection for him."

Ludwig eyes hardened, his irises the color of winter frost as he said in an affirmative voice," You must be mistaken, Herr Director. "

At this the director's eyes glowed gleefully," Oh…. Then I must have also mistaken this." He causally clicked 'on' the black tape player situated on his regal throne and Ludwig's voice could be heard over the fuzzy static,"_ … Feliciano. Mein herzchen….. won't hurt you…Ich schwöre, mein Leben darauf." _

Ludwig was dumbstruck as he listened silently to his own voice confessing on the tape. As the player finished with a click, Ludwig's voice stammered," H-how did you?" The director replied with a smirk," Dr. Beilschmidt, you must have noticed the amount of security on our grounds. A safeguard in case of a humanus going insane... and other times used for more useful purposes…. Now that you are more agreeable we can talk about my proposition, ja?"

Ludwig's eyes were shadowed as he nodded mutely," What are you going to do me?"

"Nothing bad doctor, why would I dispose of my most talented researcher? Now, I can save that humanus's life and this tape will be crush to teeny-tiny pieces if my plans are successful."

"What plans?" Ludwig spat out, furious at himself for being careless.

The director ignored Ludwig's tone and continued," Let's call it a private venture. My little girl has been begging me to get her a kitty, and I need a test subject to conduct my' domestication research' on. I will gladly buy #18676 and make him a family pet."

Ludwig was surprised by the man's generosity, he could imagine it now….. Feliciano being cared for by a young girl with bright eyes and blonde hair. Her gentle hands softly petting the humanus's head as they sat at the foot of her bed, Feliciano's eyes glowing as he realized he'd never have to set foot in a cold lab facility… Yes, Feliciano was meant to be loved in a family of his own. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the director continued speaking,

"-but this is only if you can also get me his littermate, #18675."

"Vas (what)? His littermate?" Understanding dawned on Ludwig as he realized the director was talking about Feliciano's beloved fratello…that littermate. "How am I suppose to acquire his brother, Herr Director? It was my understanding he was sold to another buyer."

"How is your bruder, Herr Beilschmidt? I hear he has become quite the enforcer."

Ludwig sighed," Ja, I now understand what you are saying. You want me to ask my bruder to track down #18675 and then vas? What if the owners do not wish to give him up?"

At this the director leaned down and pulled out an unassuming briefcase, he tossed the briefcase to Ludwig and spoke as the thing landed with a thump on Ludwig's lap," Then you buy him Doctor. Inside are a few million by American standards, that should be enough for your brother to negotiate a deal with the owners….. And who knows his brother might be in a facility similar to ours."

Ludwig cringed as Feliciano's cries echoed in the depths of his memory, _"fratello is a very sensitive person. What if he ends up with a mean owner!? Fratello wouldn't be able to survive abuse like that…." _

The directors voice rang out, final and clear, " I suggest you take the euros and call your brother, Herr Beilschmidt. "

* * *

"So let me get this straight… You lost your dog, and now you think he might have been run over by a car or somezhing?" Gilbert leaned back in his chair as he read over the enforcer report in his hands. The blonde teen with promiscuous eyebrows sitting in front of him glared up at Gilbert.

" I told you, he is a puppy! He has trouble taking care of himself in the house, let alone surviving outside! And I didn't lose him!" the teen fumed.

Gilbert sighed as he met the teen's glare," Look kid."

"Don't call me kid, you don't look that much older than me."

Gilbert chose to ignore him," Look kid, the awesome me can't go tracking down every unregistered humanus in the area because you lost your dog. Go check the shelters or something."

As Arthur's mouth open to let out a flurry of seething replies, the door to the station clanged open and a streak of yellow hurled in Arthur's direction. " Artie!"

Turning to see an overly excited Canis tackle him to the ground, Arthur gasped at the tight hug he received from the overgrown puppy," Alfred?"

" Artie! Where did you go!? I couldn't find you so I went looking for you, but I got lost in another neighborhood and I fought off animal control and this creepy-as* enforcer cuffed me and now I found you!"

Arthur roughly shoved the humanus off of him and promptly smacked the excited dog on his head," You git! I told you I wasn't going to be home today. And I thought I told you not to leave the house by yourself." He then turned to face Gilbert, "Looks like I won't be needing your 'help' sir. Now if you'll uncuff Alfred, we can be on our way."

Alfred, ears perked up, eagerly leaning against the Briton, nodding and holding out his cuffed wrists. Gilbert , tired of the temperamental Brit, waved a hand to enforcer Braginski at the door who pulled the keys to the cuffs from his pocket.

Some time later when the troublesome Anglo-American duo had left, Gilbert was finishing up his shift and was flicking though his reports, noting which cases to pursue further and which could be handed to the Rabbiters, those underhanded bastards of the policing forces…..

As he leaned back in his chair to reach a nearby filing cabinet, his cell abruptly rang, belting out heavy bass notes with a high-pitched guitar solo. Caught off guard by the blaring sound, Gilbert startled in his seat, knocking his chair off it's legs and falling with a thump on the floor. He rubbed his sore head with one hand as the other searched for the source of the noise. Feeling his fingers grip around the tough plastic frame, he jerked the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, holding the piece of machinery to his ear,  
" Ja, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt. How may the awesome me, help you?"

A voice soon answered back," Bruder, this is Ludwig."

" Hey little bruder, what do you need from the awesome me?"

"Gilbert, for the last time that's not how it works, I am older than you."

"Ja, whatever, I'm awesomer so I get to be the older brother."

Ludwig's sighs could be heard filtering from the phone, after a long pause Ludwig spoke again," I need a favor."

Gilbert tensed, his brother never asked him for a favor. Grabbing his trademark black and white Enforcer's hat, he ran out the door, phone held down between his ear and his shoulder as he fumbled for his keys. " Meet me at the usual spot."

* * *

_**Definitions **_

**Enforcers: **A section of the international police force set aside specifically to handle the issues arising with domestic and urban dwelling humanuses.

They are called Enforcers because their role often involves enforcing the highly unpopular "Setting identification limit" which forced a halt to natural humanus migration from rural communities to urban communities, by forcing them to register their place of birth within each country.

If a rural humanus is caught and not tagged as a domestic pet, then the humanus will be promptly be caught and sent to either a shelter or to a private business which specializes in humanus trade.

-

**Rabbiters: **A different sector of the international police force that specializes in the capture and population control of wild humanuses.

The definition of 'wild' humanus is up for debate, but the current definition is any humanus who lack a 'proper' home and means of support.

Because of the general brutality of Rabbiters which involves the slaughter of unwanted humanuses, they are generally frowned upon by people and humanuses. But the disapproval is small compared to the fear they instill. Their incomparable strength and cunning ways are crucial parts of their efficiency in working with truculent humanuses and humans alike.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^^ I hope you liked the slightly not really cliffhanger at the end ^^

And I realized I am really bad at defining time so here is the current age by the end of this chapter

**Antonio:18**

**Ludwig: 24**

**Gilbert: 18**

**Feliciano: 18 (but humanuses age faster than people so he's only been alive for 10 years)**

**Lovino: 18 (ditto)**

You're probably wondering why I decided to include Rabbiters... well lets just say an important character is going to associate with one.^^

**Please REvIeW**


	7. Chapter 7

Faint glimmers of sunlight escaped into the dark, light-less room. An outline of a figure stirred on a luxurious four poster bed as bleary, olive eyes blinked open. A voice soon followed, the awakened sleeper whining at the interruption of his wondrous trip through dreamland. Tan feline ears flicked back and forth on the sleeper's head as he heard a voice filter through from the living room," si… si.. Mama. Yo sè (I know). ..okay… si, Roma is doing fine too… Te amo (love you). Adios (bye)." He heard a click as the phone call ended. Lovino's jaws stretched wide in a yawn, hearing the familiar footsteps of the Spaniard approach his door.

The humanus sat up and waited for his human, the bed covers softly pooling at his hips and his tail swishing eagerly. As the luminescent doorknob turned slowly, Antonio shuffled inside and Romano spoke," Where were you last night?"

Antonio jumped in surprise. He assumed Roma would have been asleep until noon and was hoping to spend a long morning in bed with his adorable cat. Smiling to ease Romano's worries, Antonio slipped under red satin bed covers as he reached over with a hand to pet Romano between the ears. The Spaniard chuckled as gentle Roma leaned into his touch and the Spaniard's other arm snaked around a slim waist to bring that warm Italian body closer.

"I'a was working, remember Roma?"

Romano huffed at the casual response as he swatted Antonio's hand away and tilted his head upward to glare up at the man's cheerful (but tired) bottle-green eyes," What kind job has you working that late? You just got home didn't you?"

Antonio shook his head no, but ended up collapsing down on the feathery, soft pillows out of sheer exhaustion. A "chigi" could be heard from his side as Romano hovered over the Spaniard. He pressed his cheek against Antonio's flushed ones as his hands searched Antonio's neck trying to feel his human's temperature and heartbeat (Romano was a humanus, clearly not trained in any medical emergency).The humanus breathed a sigh of relief when he faintly felt the steady rhythm of Antonio's heart under the not-too-warm skin. Romano let another sigh escape his lips as he tucked the covers over Antonio's now muscular and matured body.

Antonio was working a lot nowadays, Romano realized. He didn't know exactly what kind of job the idiot worked. All the stupid man would say was "I'm'a part of the policia now~. Isn't that cool, Roma?" or "I get to protect everyone and that's'a what counts." The vague answers did little to quell Romano's fears that the man was obliviously working himself to an early grave.

Stepping out of expansive plains of satin marred by hills of red folds, Romano stretched, letting out a quiet purring noise as he felt his muscles strain and relax. He softly treaded out the door, momentarily stopping when he heard Antonio let out a breathless," Roma..." Romano grinned, it was nice knowing Antonio still cared about him. The humanus then busied himself with the task of welcoming the day; opening all the curtains and windows to welcome in the warm summer breeze and the scintillating sunlight.

* * *

"Bruder, what have you gotten yourself into? I thought I vas the troublemaker of the family," Gilbert asked with amusement at Ludwig's anxiety. He was thoroughly enjoying seeing his 'older' brother practically fly into a panic attack under the focused fascade.

Ludwig glared back at his sibling as he attempted to relay the seriousness of the situation," Gilbert, this is serious. My reputation…and some other things are at stake." Dismissing his brother's concerns with a lackadaisical wave of his hand, Gilbert grinned confidently," Well you've certainly come to the best enforcer for the job, bruder."

* * *

Antonio awoke to a tantalizing scent of warm black coffee mixed with the sweet incense of churros. Lovino must have been more worried than he thought. He wriggled his way out of his soft burrow of red blankets and stumbled his way to the kitchen, grinning sleepy from ear to ear. He found his humanus setting the kitchen table, moving busily to place the cup of coffee next to the plate of hot churros, their steams lightly floating up from porcelain plates.

The humanus, swiping a finger across a churro, licked the sticky sugar off his soft fingertips and turned with large olive eyes to face the cheery man in the doorway. "You missed breakfast again.." Antonio stepped closer and hugged his Italian native," Roma made food for me again, and it's'a churros. I'm so happy." Romano's body vibrated with a soft purr in the embrace before he frowned and shoved the Spaniard to a chair," Sit, and don't'a you even think about leaving before you finish."

* * *

Shrugging on his Prussian blue jacket, Gilbert smirked as he left Ludwig behind in the familiar restaurant of their childhood. He slipped his hood on as raindrops began to drip, drop from the sky, enshrouding everything in a thin layer of water, like a painting that's been left outside in a storm, the colors blending and fading to bleary hues and outlines. As Gilbert felt the water drip from his slowly darkening coat, he began to plan. There was no way he'd let his brother down, it was the least he could do for his younger (*older) sibling.

A few weeks later, Gilbert's searching and plotting came to fruition. He had discovered Lovino had been sold to a Abran Naldo Carriedo about 10 years ago. To follow his lead, Gilbert currently was wandering the winding streets of Madrid, looking for the address listed in the files.

"Gilbert! Amigo!"

The albino looked up from the gibberish map in his hands to see his old friend from the police academy, Antonio, waving at him from a street corner.

"Oye, Toni. What a surprise seeing you here!"

After a few drinks and a good laugh at their old days in the academy, Gilbert's train of thought finally returned to his task at hand.

"Toni. Have you ever heard of an Abran Naldo Carriedo or his family?"

Grinning down at the reflective surface of the red wine, Antonio tilted his head back and downed his glass. He wiped the red stain off his mouth and answered," Si, he'a's my padre. You're a bit late to see him, Gil. He moved up north with'a mama because of his health.." The Spaniard's lips were pressed in a thin line of worry.

Gilbert pressed no more, aware that he could ruin his chances for information if he continued.

Instead, he offered his old friend more wine and started to divulge in his own personal life since his years in the academy. When the German mentioned his current occupation as an Enforcer, Antonio jumped up excitedly (admittedly not completely sober)," I'm'a policía, too!" and dug through his pockets, pulling out a thin identification card. The 'name'* "Spain" was listed along with a small bar code.

Gilbert's eyes widened as he recognized the familiar insignia in the corner of the little black card, a white rabbit coupled with a thin dagger.

" You're a rabbiter.." his voice trailed off as he stared at the damning card. How the holy Fritz has Antonio become a rabbiter? That man couldn't bring himself to hurt a verdammt butterfly!

Antonio continued to cheerily grin. "Si, people say I'm one of the best."

As he wracked his brain for an explanation, Gilbert recognized the codename "Spain". He had seen it in a classified document... detailing a brutal massacre of the humanus population in rural Spain for...clearing purposes. He then remembered the rumor following the document, a supposition that the entire killing spree was an 'initiation task' to accept new Rabbiters into the ranks. It was sickening really, a test to see how much recruits could kill, to see how twisted their morals were...and to see if they could rein in their conscious for the sake of the government.

Gilbert met his friend's grin with a worried frown. Sighing, he handed the card back to the rabbiter. "Ja, that's'a great for you Toni."

* * *

-Preview of Chapter 8 -

" Sell me your cat, Rovino, Romano whatever he's called."

Antonio flinched at the sudden demand, and he gave the albino a long hard look before he burst into laughter," that's'a real funny, Gilbo. But Roma is not for sale."

Gilbert's face set into a frown, " I'm not joking, Antonio. I need that cat."

A dark grin graced the spaniard's face before he replied," ..Gilbert, old amigo. If you so much as touch Roma's muy lindos (very cute) ears, I will rip your hands off. For Romano, I will hurt anyone and everyone.."

* * *

**Yay Chapter 7~ ^^ ((wow this is my longest story yet.))**

*** Ludwig is older than Gilbert...But they were abandoned by their parents when Ludwig was only 13. Because Ludwig was left to take care of himself and lil'Gilbert, there were a lot of times Gilbert would see his brother stressed and angry. So Gilbert decided to be the older brother (because he's awesomer) to relieve Ludwig some of the stress.**

*** Antonio's father's name means "strong, exalted father"**

**What did you guys think? I know not my best work... x3**

**but Please REVIEW!~~~~**


End file.
